


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom James T. Kirk, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Inflation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Medical Kink, Medically necessary voyeurism, Mind Meld, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Voyeurism, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When both Spocks go into Pon Farr at the same time, Jim must draw on all his strength to help them through it. Luckily, he has two of Starfleet's finest doctors to help him through it, and a whole lot of hyposprays.'I can sense your arousal,' Spock says, with bashful amusement. 'It appears my counterpart has read some unusual Terran literature.''Mm,' Jim replies. 'And you, of course, were a complete stranger to Omegaverse fiction before this.''I was unfamiliar with the Terran term, though there are Vulcan parallels.'
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. "Everyone Has An Asshole, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsterpippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterpippi/gifts).



> Chapter Summary: As he prepares Jim, Bones attempts to remain professional.
> 
> Mild bondage, medical kink, and anal fingering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: As he prepares Jim, Bones attempts to remain professional.
> 
> Mild bondage, medical kink, and anal fingering.

The whirr of a tricorder.

Jim stirs. He's slumped against a wall, legs laid out in front of him, arms lying limp on his chest. Chains clink when he moves. His wrists are chained, and there are chains around his ankles, too, but he can still move somewhat freely. He's naked and blindfolded, but he tries not to think too much about that right now.

He opens his mouth. It's dry as hell. "Spock?" He croaks. "Bones? What the  _ fuck _ is going on?"

The whirring stops.

"Sleep well?" Says a gruff voice beside him. Bones lays a hand on his face, and Jim leans into it, calming a little.

"In a manner of speaking." He says, groggily. He frowns, and wonders if Bones can see it.  _ Bones had hypo'ed him. _ He injects extra anger into his voice, just to be sure. "What  _ you _ did could be considered medical malpractice."

Bones rubs his cheek once, twice, then pulls away. "And tying you up?"

Jim tries to muster any emotion stronger than exhaustion. He sighs. "Maybe. I'm still waiting for a decent explanation."

"Well, if it helps..." says Bones, in the voice of someone who would much rather not be caught in the middle of this. "It wasn't me."

"I'm feeling better already." Jim cranes his head and looks around. "Who else is with us?"

"Neither of them, yet-"

"Neither-?" Jim's heart skips a beat, and heat floods his cheeks. "You mean-?"

"- I don't understand it, but, when Spock went into pon farr, his older self experienced some... Telepathic feedback."

Jim groans. "I can't believe I missed all the fun."

"Hmm." Bones hypos him. "Not  _ quite." _

"Hey!"

"Oh, shush. If you want to experience  _ 'all the fun,'  _ I've got to prepare you for it, first."

"Right. Plus, you know… For Spock's sake."

_ Stab. Hiss. _ Another hypo.

"Hey...!"

"- For both Spocks' sakes," Bones says, placatingly.

"... What the hell  _ is _ that stuff?"

"Tri-ox compound."

He snorts. "I've heard  _ that _ before."

"- This time, it's  _ really  _ a tri-ox compound," Bones says.

"Hmm." It's not ideal for your betrothed to throttle you to the ground at your bonding ceremony, but having two fast-thinking doctors there can definitely help, should the situation arise. "So, M'Benga has seen this before?"

Jim tries not to focus too heavily on the fiasco itself.  _ Spock dry-humping him on the sacred sands... In front of an audience of Vulcan elders, assorted family members, coworkers, and friends. Thank fuck the ceremony was short-notice, otherwise the amount of assembled witnesses would only have been larger. _

"Only recently," Bones says. "He thinks it's a side-effect of the destruction of Vulcan- the Vulcan telepathic net-"

"- Hive mind."

"- Voodoo, whatever you want to call it- is a little out of whack."

"I assume we're getting round to the explanation for the chains…?"

"Yes. Unless you're restrained, Spock might see you as a threat. This way, he knows you're submis-" There's a pause. "-He knows you're his  _ mate," _ Bones amends, in a tight voice. "Chalk it up to Vulcan's violent past."

"Oh." Jim sighs, and rattles the chains idly. "Won't he see his older self as a threat? Especially if he's going to take… Me?"

"You'd think so, but they're all cuddled up next door now, sort of… Purring."

"Purring?"

"Could be  _ growling _ , I don't know."

Jim allows himself to get lost in the mental image for a moment. "Huh." He shakes himself. "Even if I accept that this is all very  _ logical _ and  _ necessary- _ what's with the blindfold?"

"I suppose it made me feel… Less awkward."

Jim barks out a laugh. "Take it off."

"Jim-"

"You're not the one who's naked here. I assume," he adds, with a flirtatious lilt. "Take it off."

Bones sighs. "You're goddamn impossible, you know that?"

"I'm your commanding officer. Remove this damn blindfold."

Fingers struggle against the bindings for a moment, and then he's blinking in the sudden light. It doesn't take long for him to readjust: the lights are low. The room- for want of a better word- is relatively small. The walls are adorned with racks of-

His breath hitches.

"Is this an old, seedy brothel?" Jim asks.

"No; this is New Vulcan."

"Ah, it's a  _ brand-new _ seedy brothel," Jim gripes. He gives the walls the once-over again, and takes in some of the more…  _ Inventive… _ sex toys. Feeling awkward for the first time, he crosses his legs in front of himself protectively.

"Bones," he swallows, "Are you  _ certain _ this is New Vulcan?"

"Yes." Bones shuffles towards the wall, and opens a bottle of some kind. "Where else would we be? We never left the planet."

"Right," Jim laughs, "But…"

"- You never thought they made Vulcan sex dungeons?" Bones supplies.

"Well…  _ Yes." _

Bones nods, contemplatively. "It's Ambassador Spock's basement."

Jim coughs. "You're kidding."

Bones makes a face, like he's attempting to swallow a lemon whole. "I wish I was, kid. Now turn around."

Jim spies the bottle of lube beside him. "You mean…?"

Bones pulls on a pair of gloves. "Believe me, Jim, I'd rather leave it to those two, but… They're not themselves. You could get hurt."

"I can do it myself," Jim says, tersely.

"You could. But, what you really need-" Bones places a hand on his hip, and Jim tenses. "- Is to  _ relax." _

"Bones…" Jim averts his gaze. "I can prepare myself."

"For  _ two _ Vulcans in Pon Farr?"

His breath hitches. "... Yes."

"You haven't even experienced  _ one _ yet!"

Jim blinks as the realisation hits him, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine," he says, quietly.

Bones seems to realise he's pushed him too far the other way, and takes his hands in his. "It's important to remember that I'll be upstairs; within range of your panic button."

He glances up. The button is embedded in the underside of the wooden frame. Discreet enough that no one would push it by accident. He shrugs.

"And-" Bones discards the irony of the restraints that currently encircle his friend's limbs. "- You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he says, gruffly.

Jim looks up. "Except for the fact that Spock's life hangs in the balance." He rests his head against the wall, and widens his eyes meaningfully.  _ "Both _ Spocks."

Bones raises an eyebrow. "They'll live."

"Maybe." Jim goes quiet, and stares at the wall opposite.

Bones lays a hand on his shoulder. "Turn around, Jim. It'll be alright." He smiles. "I'm a professional."

"Mm."

"Lie down."

Jim gives the chains a tug, to test if they'll stretch that far, and gives a nervous titter. "You've done this before?"

"Never with my best friend." Bones guides him to the floor. 

"That makes it a first for both of us." Jim crosses his arms in front of him and rests his chin on his forearms, arching his back slightly. There's a slight intake of breath behind him, and he flashes Bones a grin.

"You know," He says, slyly. "I always thought you were straight."

Bones rolls his eyes. "Everyone has an asshole, Jim."

"That's not a  _ no _ -" Jim squeaks at the first touch.

"Don't be such a baby."

"It's freezing! I wouldn't complain if you were going to  _ warm me up  _ afterwards, but... _ " _

"Please don't flirt with me when I'm about to stick my finger in your-"

"- That's the most appropriate time to flirt with someone!"

"Humpf." There's a squelch from the bottle, and Bones huffs. "I get it. You're trying to ease the tension. That's good. Keeps you relaxed." With his other hand, he rubs soothing circles onto the small of his back, and Jim frowns.

"You don't have to treat me as fragile, Bones; I'm not some blushing virgin."

"I was under no delusions of that, darlin'." He eases his finger in, and Jim tenses.

"This is so fucking weird…"

"It's alright."

He squirms. "I can't imagine what's weirder, the thought of  _ you _ doing this with partners, or doing it with patients. You always seemed so-"

"Prudish?"

Jim exhales through his nose. "I wasn't going to- say that- it's just-"

"Then  _ don't _ imagine it." Bones probes deeper, always careful, and Jim grits his teeth.

_ "Bones," _ he chokes, "I'm trying hard not to find this-"

"- Stimulating?" Bones says, in a voice equally strained.

"Ha." His breath rattles. "You've been spending too much time with-  _ Spock-!" _ His voice rises an octave as Bones inserts a second finger.

"... And  _ you _ clearly haven't."

"Ah…!" Jim tenses involuntarily, and the soft touches return: light, fleeting reassurances down his spine. He bites his hand and moans into it lightly, but Bones pulls his hand away.

"It's alright, darling." He leans over him, and squeezes his hand. "Just let me do my job."

"You know, this isn't my first ti-" Jim writhes as Bones begins to stretch him, scissoring his fingers slightly and applying more slick, his thumb teasing at the rim. His breath is fast and shaky, and he fights the tiny pinpricks of electrical pleasure. It takes all his willpower not to whimper Bones' name- not to whimper  _ at all- _ and he recites Starfleet Directives in his head, all the while seeing stars.

_ General Order One- _

Bones strokes Jim's hair with his free hand, and Jim's hands ball into fists around the chains that hold him.

_ "- The Prime Directive prohibits Starfleet personnel and spacecraft from interfering in the normal development of any socie-" _

Bones twists his fingers, rotates them, and there's a wet, incredibly  _ illustrative _ sound. Jim chokes back a sob.

_ "- mandates that any Starfleet vessel or crew member is expendable to prevent violation of this-" _

Bones' fingers begin to move in, and out, and slightly deeper in, then-

_ "Starfleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said cultu-" _

Jim bites his tongue. This goes beyond scientific duty; Leonard is finger-fucking him now, a slow and elegant dance which is woefully one-sided. Jim gasps, readjusting himself on his knees, and pushes himself up to meet him. Bones makes a surprised sound at the exact same moment that Jim finally allows himself to  _ moan _ .

Bones freezes. Just for a second.

A split second which threatens to turn into an awkward moment.

Jim takes initiative again, and wiggles his hips in a way which he hopes is enticing. "Please don't stop," he whispers.

Bones doesn't. Instead, he replaces his thumb with a third finger, and it's easy at first, until he pushes, and pushes, and reaches that first cluster of knuckles. Jim cries out, and bows the top half of his body to the floor.  _ Leapfrog position. Utterly submissive, _ he thinks; feeling no shame at all. He's barely moving now, completely relaxed and trusting, no longer holding back, as the fingers begin to slide in and out of him, eliminating all friction.

_ Going above and beyond the line of duty. _

His face burns, as the reality of the situation crashes back down on him, and he slams himself up, violently, onto his friends' fingers. It burns; hurts him more than it could ever hurt the doctor, but it seems to shock him back to his senses. The hand stills, and the air is filled with quick, desperate breathing.

Jim gulps, furiously, and collapses against the ground. His muscles spasm around Bones, and he remains inside him, as if trapped.

"Go on, Bones," He hisses, "You've waited all this time to fuck me, until my  _ wedding _ night-"

Bones growls, and dives back in, just brushing Jim's prostate. Jim writhes, but remains stubbornly silent, pursing his lips together and watching him through half-closed eyes.

"It's a good job you're chained up," Bones strokes the spot again. "You wouldn't hold still otherwise."

"Bones…!"

"I don't know how Spock manages it-"

Jim moans, tries to push up into Bones again, but the doctor is in control now, setting a pace: maddeningly slow.

"His superior strength?" Bones muses. There's a series of steady, rhythmic noises. The slap of skin on skin.

Chains clash as Jim attempts to reach beneath himself, but he chains won't stretch that far. He cries out in frustration.

"Touch me," he gasps.

"No." Bones places a hand on his back, placating yet restraining, and continues his ministrations without offering relief.

A long, drawn-out whine. Bones admires his features as he plays with his ass, stretching and teasing him.

"Screw… You..."

"No, darlin'," Bones slides his fingers back to his entrance, holding him open. Bones leans down, pressing his mouth to his ear. Jim trembles. He feels every vibration beneath him, like a violin string pulled tight. "Screw  _ you." _ He slams his hand into Jim repeatedly, and the man sobs with need, twisting his hips and humping the ground where he can.

"Bones, please- please-!"

He takes pity on him, and removes the hand from his back. Jim rises into the air immediately, and Bones takes his cock in his hand and begins pumping him furiously.

He keens, and babbles a tentative stream of nonsense. "Bones, Bones-"

"Beautiful," Bones chokes out, as Jim whimpers, completely undone. He comes messily, screaming and panting, as Bones pulls out of him, breathing equally laboured.

"- You should be ready now," Bones says, breaking him from his reverie. He wipes the semen from him, though the air is already scented with sex; no doubt enough to send both Spocks into a frenzy.

"I'm going to... plug you," Bones breathes, and Jim laughs, hollowly.

"Come on, Bones; I think we know each other a little too intimately now for you to be whispering that."

Bones turns red. "Oh, forget it-"

"Choose one," Jim says, breathlessly.

Bones disappears for a moment, and selects one, as directed, from the rack. He returns, and holds it up wordlessly. It's a small, ribbed thing, no longer than his fingers, and Jim nods his head jerkily.

Bones pushes it beyond the ring of oversensitive muscle, and Jim bites his lip to keep from making noise. It fits, snugly; enough to prevent any wayward nervousness from undoing all the doctor's hard work.

"Thank you, Bones," Jim says, with a shaky voice.

Bones murmurs a response, and presses the lightest touch to the top of his head, and glances to the doorway which currently contains the Spocks.

"As soon as I'm upstairs, I'm going to open the door remotely. We won't monitor you unless you…"

"Tell you to," Jim says, sweeping his gaze to the button above him. He sets his jaw. "Thank you," he manages.


	2. "I Am Told You Scream Beautifully"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Jim gets fucked, a lot. Aspirations of plot sprinkled here and there.
> 
> Dirty talk, anal sex, blowjobs, cockwarming, come play, come sharing, mild semen kink, (mention) of breeding kink- [was meant to be brief, but it became a whole thing.]
> 
> Roleplay= (A/B/O), mild dominance/submission. Medically-necessary voyeurism (?)
> 
> More anal plugs, brief glimpses of spanking (mind melds).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm following the apparent fanon/canon that M'Benga's full name is "Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga", although AO3 only has him listed as "Geoffrey".

Jabilo waits in the monitoring room, and watches the EKG graph in front of him. Moments ago, there was a very interesting  _ spike _ in Kirk's vitals- which wasn't entirely unexpected, but really drives home the reality of the situation.

He didn't ask why the elder Spock had a sex dungeon under his house. He didn't ask, either, why there was a side room and a camera through which to  _ monitor _ said sex dungeon. He simply praised Prime for his apparent foresight, and- despite his better judgement- helped McCoy install their unconscious patient in the basement, while the two Vulcans sat impatiently in their reinforced cell.

Through everything, he attempted to remain professional, but, now that he has a moment alone, he flaps his hands a little, and quietly mouths  _ what the fuck _ . It is, all in all, one of the weirder days Jay has spent at work, and he's worked on New Vulcan for three years now. This is nowhere near his first time overseeing a Pon Farr, but it is his first time overseeing one between a Vulcan and a human.

_ Between  _ two _ Vulcans and a human. _

The door opens.

_ And  _ another _ human, _ Jay thinks, as he watches McCoy enter.

Leonard gives Jay a curt nod, and walks forwards almost stiffly.

Jay averts his gaze, with a nod to the screen. "His vitals are good," he comments, neutrally. His colleague shuffles forward, and- with some awkwardness- settles in a chair.

"Good," he murmurs.

There's a long silence, and then-

"You didn't tell him what the shackles were for?" M'Benga murmurs.

Leo looks up, sharply. "I didn't want him to feel as if his privacy was being invaded."

Jay raises his hands. "I wasn't commenting on your professional conduct."

"Good," Leo snaps. "'Cos nothing happened."

Jay wets his lips. "I believe you."

Leonard's eyes flick to him, the readings on the screen, and then back to him "Good."

*

Jim takes a steadying breath through his nose, and sucks harder on the cock in his mouth. He may not yet be formally bonded to Spock, but he can still feel every burst of pleasure echoed back to him as if it's his own.

The younger Spock kneels in front of him, and takes Jim's mouth with surprising caution, gripping the back of his head to keep him steady. It's almost endearing; but Jim knows they're sparing him for the long marathon ahead, so they can use him over and over as their needs dictate. Prime, too, is being painstakingly careful- easing the plug from him, stretching him with lazy fingers, and it's nowhere near the frenetic, mindless fucking he was promised.

Not  _ yet _ .

_ 'Jim…' _ Spock thinks.  _ 'Beautiful t'hy'la. I did not wish to frighten you.' _

Jim shudders, and looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

_ 'Didn't,' _ he thinks; semi-intelligently.  _ 'But- this Pon Farr business- would it have killed you to wait until  _ after _ the wedding?' _

Behind him, Prime rumbles- a deep, melodious laugh- and Jim directs his thoughts to him.

_ 'Want you inside me,' _ he thinks, as Prime stretches him testingly.

_ 'All in good time.' _

"Hnhnn!" Jim moans around Spock's cock.  _ 'Damn you,' _ he thinks.  _ 'I've already been prepped! Stop teasing.' _

_ 'Teasing?' _ Prime responds, as he lines himself up.  _ 'I do apologise, Jim.'  _ He slides in.  _ 'I did not intend to keep you waiting.' _

Jim trembles, so wonderfully full, as Prime pulls back, and slides back in. Spock begins to fuck his throat, once, twice. Jim's eyes roll back into his head, and he makes a wet, languid sound.

The air is filled with heavy breathing, and Prime fucks into him, again and again, getting faster now, as Spock struggles to maintain his control. Jim screams as a thought is transmitted through him, too fast to comprehend, and the two of them move as one- Spock pulls out of him, and moves to stand; pulling Jim flush against his chest, and supports his weight so that he's angled down onto Prime's cock.

Prime continues to fuck into him, bottoming out as Spock pulls Jim's legs around his waist. Jim clings to the chains, feeling almost weightless, and sobs with pleasure. It's all too much- too, beautifully much- and Spock catches his mouth with his.

He kisses Spock desperately, with soft, little motions, and mewls as Prime begins to hit his prostate. He sees stars. Still recovering from Bones' attentions, Jim feels ridiculously aroused, but he's still only half-hard. Still, he can survive this, so long as his lovers don't expect him to come every time they do.

_ 'Please remember- I, unlike you, have a refractory period.' _

_ 'I remember, ashayam.' _

He moans. His cock bounces against Spock's stomach, and Spock's tip presses against his leg, moist with pre-come, and Jim's own spit. He kisses Spock furiously, and can sense a little of The Vulcan's thoughts, each one deliciously vulgar. He decides to help.

_ 'Taste yourself on my tongue, Spock,' _ he thinks, as he presses into Spock's mouth. Beneath him, Prime lays savage claim to his ass, and Jim moans into Spock's mouth. He twirls his tongue with his.  _ 'Do you like that, baby? Yours is the only cock I want to taste,'  _ he thinks.

_ 'Jim… Yes…!'  _ Spock thinks, desperately. _ 'Yes, Jim-' _

_ 'Can't wait to make you come. Want you to use my mouth. Make me yours. Want to taste you properly-' _

Spock growls, his tongue searching the inside of his mouth possessively, as Prime's breathing becomes fast, shallow, uneven.

_ 'Don't worry, ambassador,'  _ Jim thinks. _ 'You can watch. And maybe I'll suck your cock, too, and you can make me swallow every bit of your-' _

Prime comes, violently, gripping his hips, and Jim gasps against Spock's mouth. They break apart, and a thin line of spittle stretches between them. Jim's head snaps back and he cries out, in awe of that Vulcan control, as neither man makes so much as a squeak.

Prime pulls out, and Jim is amazed at how  _ full _ he feels already. He knows that Pon Farr increases semen production, but there's a difference between knowing and  _ knowing _ .

He slumps against Spock, and their cocks twitch, briefly, together.

_ 'That Vulcan control… I'm going to be the one to break it,' _ Jim promises, as they lay him gently on the floor. He rests his head against Prime's chest, his heart racing, as Spock repositions his legs over his shoulders, and takes him in one, smooth motion. Jim bites his lip as Prime's come is pushed deeper inside him, and Spock's face twists in pleasure. He presses a kiss to the underside of Jim's calf, and his teeth graze, lightly, against the skin. Jim breathes heavily, and Prime strokes his hair with one hand, cupping his cheek with another. Something twitches against his lower back, and Jim's breath hitches. The elder Vulcan is already half-hard.

Spock begins to fuck him with a slow, deliberate pace, and looks deep into his eyes.

_ 'We shall see, Jim.' _

*

The computer begins beeping- not the high, now-familiar warning that Kirk's heart rate is up, but something else.

"Something's wrong," Jay says, as he turns back to the screen.

A flatline.

"They've unhooked him from the heart monitor," he blinks.

Leo is on his feet in an instant. "Or they've killed him."

"- Don't panic. It says he's been unshackled." Jay moves to press the live feed button, but hand stops him.

"I'm going down there. I said we wouldn't turn the camera on, not unless he pressed the panic button-"

"Doctor McCoy!" He grabs his arm. "If you go in there, and he  _ is _ in trouble, you could make it worse, or you could get hurt. These are two Vulcans in Pon Farr." He turns back to the monitor. "We need to find out what's happening first."

Leonard pulls away, and keeps his eyes fixed on the door.

Jay watches him. "You may be Chief Medical Officer of that ship up there, but down here, right now, I'm in charge." He presses the button, and the screen flickers on. "Oh."

"They're fine," Leonard growls.

Euphoric noises.

"Better than fine," Jay comments, dryly.

"Turn it off!"

Jay flicks the audio off, but keeps the feed playing. Still, he half-turns away from the screen. Leonard is still dressed in the tuxedo he was going to wear to the wedding, and it suddenly hits Jay that Bones was all set to be the best man.

He inhales. "I know, as their friend, this is uncomfortable for you. I can oversee them by myself, if you wish."

"No," Leo murmurs. "I should be here."

*

Spock pulls out of Jim, and curls up on the mattress beside him. Prime comes in his mouth a moment later. Jim begins to swallow it- and, fuck, there's a lot- but a hand in his hair stops him.

_ 'Do not swallow.' _

He makes a small sound.  _ 'OK.' _

_ 'Hold it in your mouth.' _

_ 'Mnn…' _

He's tasted Spock's ejaculate before, but he's never held it in his mouth for so long. He works his mouth carefully around Prime's cock as he pulls out, catching every drop. The tip is pulled free, and Jim clamps his mouth shut.

He sits very still. Behind him, Spock runs a hand along his spine, and Jim tenses. His mouth threatens to spill over, almost overflowing, but he breathes steadily through his nose as the two Vulcans watch him appraisingly.

The taste is surprisingly pleasant- it's not unlike human come, though it tastes strangely alkaline, almost soapy.

_ 'Jim.' _

Spock shifts slightly, and cups Jim's cheek. Then, he begins to kiss him. Jim keeps his mouth shut, heart racing as Spock moves along his jaw, resisting the urge to swallow, or spit.

_ 'Spock, the last time a guy made me do this, it didn't end well,' _ Jim thinks, desperately.  _ 'And he had significantly less jizz than Prime.' _

_ 'In that case, take heart, for you must be improving.' _ Prime thinks.

Jim glowers at him. Spock pushes him back into the mattress, and places his lips over his.

"Allow me to unburden you, my love," he murmurs.

He tilts his head, and prises Jim's mouth open with his tongue. Jim splutters, and Spock catches his lips, swallowing deeply.

They begin to swallow, and pass the come between them until nothing remains.

_ 'Fuck,' _ Jim thinks, simply.

They rest for a while, and rehydrate. Wary of Pon Farr's side effects, Jim makes both Vulcans drink a full litre of water. Prime is less resistant to the delay than Spock, whose dick has already sprung back into action, demanding attention.

"Drink," Jim says, holding the cup to his lips, sternly.

  
  


There's a mental image- a biological impossibility, nothing other than a sexual fantasy- but Jim can see himself, as clear as anything, sitting naked on a bed, with a hand on his belly. It's engorged. He looks…

If he's honest, he looks heavily pregnant, but that's not what's happening… He flushes red, and realises that he's filled with semen, enough to look like-

_ 'A pregnant bitch in heat,' _ thinks one of the Spocks. Jim looks between them, heart racing, no longer able to ascertain which one of them is sending the thoughts. It could be either, or both of them, the two of them edging and urging the other on, relentless in their excitement.

"Spock…!" Jim whispers, for Spock has never called him derogatory words before, and he's surprised that he enjoys it. Surprised that he enjoys the idea of being owned, kept, and fucked like that.  _ Used _ . He looks up into glittering eyes, and Spock cups his chin.

_ 'Does it please you, ashayam?' _

_ 'Fuck, Spock. Yes. I don't know why, but it does. And…'  _ He struggles to form the sentence. _ 'The mental image…' _

_ 'I can sense your arousal,'  _ Spock says, with bashful amusement. _ 'It appears my counterpart has read some unusual Terran literature.' _

_ 'Mm,' _ Jim replies.  _ 'And you, of course, were a complete stranger to Omegaverse fiction before this.' _

_ 'I was unfamiliar with the Terran term, though there are Vulcan parallels.' _

"My my," Jim says aloud. A sudden wetness runs down his leg, and his eyes flutter closed. "Ah- I'm afraid gravity may be thwarting your  _ Vulcan parallels," _ he says, breathlessly.

Prime rumbles with laughter.

Spock kisses Jim deeply, his tongue pressing against Jim's, and Jim opens his mouth wider, needingly.

_ 'A biological impossibility, certainly,' _ Spock agrees, as he reaches between Jim's legs. He scoops the semen up with his fingers, and pushes it back into Jim's hole.  _ 'And yet, the image is… Appealing.' _ Jim exhales desperately, as Spock places his palm flat across Jim's entrance, preventing the cum from escaping. More images. Jim, laid out on his back, his belly swollen, as Spock feeds him with his cock.

'Would you like that, Jim? For us to come inside you, many times? To attempt to fill you, like the fantasy?' He slaps Jim's ass, wetly.  _ 'You are already overflowing…' _

He rubs his slick fingers against Jim's perineum, and Prime stirs for the first time in a while, his stamina returned.

_ 'Spock…' _

Spock cups his balls, lightly, and Jim moans with need and overstimulation.

_ 'God, yes!' _

_ 'If there are no objections, Prime will begin,' _ Spock says.

Jim nods desperately, and, fuck, Prime must have learned dirty talk from Kirk Prime, because  _ his _ thoughts are somehow even filthier than Spock's.

_ 'I recreated this basement from memory,'  _ Prime says, as he parts Jim's legs. _ 'It was a place your Counterpart and I enjoyed, many times.' _

_ 'You dirty old fuck!' _

_ '... Indeed.' _

He places Jim's heels flat on the mattress so his legs are bent, and Jim is suddenly reminded, uncannily, of a diagram he had seen, once. Things he's encountered in historical media as an outdated birthing position, discontinued in the late 21st Century due to the danger it presented to the birth parent. Still, here, where he knows he's safe, he finds the position unexpectedly arousing.

_ 'Fuck,' _ he thinks, _ 'You really are going to breed me.' _

_ 'Roleplay, Jim?' _ Spock asks.

He nods, his heart racing, as they telepathically discuss boundaries, all in a matter of moments.

Then, the scene begins.

"Alpha," Jim's voice shakes. "Who is your friend?"

"He is a Beta," Spock replies. "Here to ensure your impregnation."

Jim shudders. "But, my Alpha, the baby is to be yours-"

"- And I will be sure to breed you, many times over. But, you must understand, the continuation of my line is the most important thing, and you can only breed while you are in heat… It is unfortunate that your species only enters it once every seven years."

Jim hangs his head. "Yes, my Alpha. But, if the continuation of  _ your _ line is so important, then why is the Beta-?"

"He is from another universe, but he is genetically identical to myself."

"You mean-?"

"Our seed is the same."

Jim trembles. "My king, my Alpha-"

"Hush, Jim. Now is not the time for talking. The Beta will take you first, and I will observe. I have never had a human Omega, but I am told you scream beautifully."

Jim's eyes widen, and Spock removes his hand. With a grunt, Prime slides into Jim snugly.

"A perfect fit," Prime comments. "Just as my Omega was."

Spock holds his palm out to Jim. A small amount of semen coats it, and Jim laps it up. Spock strokes his hair. "Good, Jim. Good." He turns to Prime. "Go slowly."

Jim licks his hand clean, and Spock pulls it away. Prime begins to fuck into him.

"The Beta had a human Omega named James Kirk in his universe," Spock says. "I am told he knows you quite well, outside  _ and _ in. I hope to get to know you equally as well, my Jim… If not better."

"Oh!" Jim moans, as Prime grinds into him comfortably, working up a rhythm. "And what can you tell me about-myself, My Beta?"

Prime breathes, heavily. _ 'Underneath everything, you are a helpless cockslut. The trick is to make you beg for it- and you'll beg for anything, as long as it's big enough to fill you up.' _

Images flash through his mind of his counterpart, his arms and legs bound, bent over the edge of a bed. His ass is a mess of thin, red marks, and a flexible wooden switch lies across the bed.  _ 'He was always so tight for me. It is indeed fortunate that the- court physician- loosened you up when our-' _ He grunts.  _ 'That is to say,  _ your _ heat- began, or else we would have lost precious time.' _

Jim groans, lost in the images, and play-acting at being nothing more than their mate.

_ 'I will tell you a secret, Jim- he was so perfect that I would make love to him even when he was not in heat. I wanted to keep him plugged like this all day, so I could return home to him and fill him up some more. And filling him was an unending task, Jim. You know as well as I do that these dreams are impossible. But we got so. Close…' _

He places a hand to Jim's forehead, and swiftly initiates a meld. In an instant, Jim sees everything from Prime's point of view, as his counterpart sits on the floor, kneeling.

Kirk Prime sucks his cock contentedly, and gazes up at him with big, brown eyes. His belly is still swollen, and this is the only thing which tells Jim it's a fantasy; perhaps a past scene acted out by their counterparts. Regardless, the feeling is captivating- Prime jerks into Kirk's throat even as he claims Jim's ass, and the feeling is indistinguishable. He fucks, and is fucked, at the same time. Jim peers at Spock, his face blissed out, and Jim begins to scream from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Your screams are pleasing, my Omega, but I wish to hear more. We are far from done."

Jim breathes heavily. 'Fill me, Spock. Please."

As Prime pulls out of him, his cum dribbles out. Jim squeaks in alarm.

"Alpha…!"

Spock grips his thighs and drags Jim onto his cock. "Don't worry, my Omega. We are far from done." He pins Jim's hands on either side of his head and begins to pound into him. Jim screams again, and the sound seems to tip Spock over the edge. He spills into him, but stays inside Jim, twitching.

"Mmm, mm-" Jim says, desperately.

"That's right, Jim. Vulcans do not have a refractory period." He begins to get hard inside Jim again.

"Oh god, Alpha. Fuck. Fuck me. Plea- YES!!!"

The force of each thrust scoots Jim back along the mattress a little, and after three, strong jerks, he hits the headboard.

He hisses, and Spock stops moving, his eyes filled with concern.

"Ji-?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Jim groans. Spock makes a choked sound as he fucks into him again.

"Jim!"

"Oh, Spock! Fuck! I-" Jim curls his hands around Spock's wrists to get his attention, and rests them flat against the mattress, two fingers extended. Spock returns the gesture, running two fingers up and down either hand in a double Vulcan kiss. Then, he bends to meet Jim's mouth with his own, as the snap of his hips becomes more spasmodic, automatic, almost- sluggish.

"Come for me," Jim moans against his mouth. "Come inside me."

Jim kisses him messily. Spock comes, with a strangled sound, and the feeling tips Jim over the edge. He comes, for the third, fourth, or fifth time this evening; he doesn't know. He's lost count. He sobs with pleasure as Spock holds him, and Prime strokes firm fingers through his hair.

Spock remains inside Jim for a moment, though he doesn't begin to get hard again, as he did all those times before. Finally, at last, he seems to have tired him out. Prime smiles down at him with kind eyes, and strokes his head.

"There will be more," he says, simply.

He shivers, feeling impossibly filled, and finds that he doesn't want to lose it.

_ 'Scene over,'  _ he thinks.

They lie gasping for a moment. Spock presses kisses to his forehead, and pulls out. Jim twitches feebly, faintly aware of Prime crossing the room to the wall of sex toys. Spock keeps his legs elevated, tented in the position which had got him so enthusiastic earlier, and he squirms at the objectification of it all. Using a cloth, Spock begins to wipe the semen from his stomach.

The footsteps return, and Prime's soft fingers join Spock's. Jim notices that it's only his own come which has been cleaned up. They lift his ass up, scoop anything which spills back into him, and plug him for good measure. It's a significantly larger plug than the one they started with, and Jim shivers, feeling strangely proud.  _ Wonderfully used, and dutiful, and soiled. _

_ 'Love you,' _ he thinks, as his eyes roll into the back of his head. His head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for about a month and it's all I have drafted so far. I will add to it if inspiration strikes again!


End file.
